


Herbarium

by partofforever (edvic)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cannibalism, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Murder, M/M, which shouldn't be a surprise I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edvic/pseuds/partofforever
Summary: Unlike stalks, rhuburb's leaves are rather poisonous.





	1. Rheum rhabarbarum

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike stalks, rhuburb's leaves are rather poisonous.

"Hi, Will, I was-," the boy stopped, with his hand in the air as if he wanted to great someone. "Oh, Mr. Lecter. I'm... sorry, I was sure Will got home already."

Hannibal looked at Will's intern with a smile. Pete, the bothersome assistant, became a true nuisance.

"Come in," he said nonetheless, opening the door wider. "Would you care for some tea?"

"I loved the one you made last time. Will it be the same?"

"I have something else in mind. A rather... surprising flavour."

Glad he didn't throw away the rhubarb's leaves, Hannibal started making Pete's last tea.


	2. Lavandula angustifolia

"Have you seen Pete?"

It was Will, of course it was him. Thankfully Hannibal was swift enough to take care of the boy _before_ Will got home. All the traces of his... morally doubtful doings were gone, the sweet fragrance of lavender filling his kitchen.

"He was looking for you an hour ago, but couldn't wait. Something about his stomach, I believe."

"Were you... cooking?" Was Will suspicious?

"Nothing meaty, if it concerns you, Will," he answered with a smile, opening the oven. "Here, have a cupcake. I promise I didn't hide Pete in those. It's only rhuburb and lavender."


	3. Mentha × piperita

"Peppermint?"

"For digestion," he explained, smiling ever so slightly. "The meat may be a bit heavy on the stomach."

Will glanced at him, as if he was trying to read his mind, but there was only a bit of hesitation in his eyes. In the end he gave up, sipping his wine.

"Any news of Pete?"

"We found a note, definitely his handwriting." For some reason Will thought it was very important to say it out loud. "It's delicious - the meal of course, not the note. How do I thank you for such a treat?"

"You may kiss the cook."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how it happened.


End file.
